The invention relates to a friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles, having at least one pressure plate which is acted upon by at least one spring braced against a further part, in the direction of a part such as a flywheel having a counter friction surface.
The pressure plates of such clutches are customarily made of cast iron with laminar graphite, i.e., so-called gray iron. With the gray iron qualities used heretofore, undesirable wear which impairs the service life and the operation of the clutch in the form of abrasion and scoring at the counter friction surfaces of the clutch disc, especially at the pressure plate friction surface but also at the flywheel friction surface, occurs if different friction pairings are used, especially at higher stresses such as are common nowadays in light-weight construction for high-speed drive units.